


How Come He's so Afraid of Falling in Love?

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton's onto Luke's quietness around him, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Luke's afraid of falling in love, M/M, Michael and Calum know about Luke's crush, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's not afraid of anything...or is he? Michael and Calum seem deadset on the fact that he's scared of love. When Ashton confronts him, Luke has to do the inevitable; face his fear</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from One Direction's She's Not Afraid</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Come He's so Afraid of Falling in Love?

“No way. It’s said to be the scariest movie _yet_.” Calum says instantly, shaking his head. Michael rolled his eyes as did Luke. Ashton looked amused.

 

“Cal, scary movies are never scary.” Luke voices his opinion, looking at Michael to back him up.

 

“Luke’s right. The only scary part about them is the fact that they can be classified as scary.” Michael agreed and Luke high-fived him.

  
“Oh wow Mikey. Using the word ‘classified’ in a sentence correctly. I didn’t even think you knew what it meant.” Ashton teased, earning a glare from Michael and a giggle from Luke.

 

“Yeah sure laugh it up. You only did because you’re in love with Ashton.” Calum shot, smirking when Luke gaped his mouth open.

  
“That’s the opposite of true. It’s crazy. Why would you even-Ugh you suck.” Luke rambled, hiding his frightened expression at the ‘L’ word that Calum had conveniently used.

  
“Relax Lukey, he was just messing around.” Ashton said, raising an eyebrow at Luke’s overdramatic reaction to the accusation.

  
“Right. So are we watching that ‘scary’ movie or not?” Luke asked, pointing out that they were still in fact in line at the movies and needed to make their minds up.

 

“Fine.” Calum grumbled. “But you’re all buying me a large popcorn for sitting through this menace of a film.” He added, making the other three groan, but comply. When the four entered the theatre where their movie was playing, the fight about where each would sit began.

  
“You got the edge seat last time Luke. It’s my turn.” Michael said with a heated glare. His face screamed ‘bitch try me’ but Luke wasn’t giving up so easily.

  
“Then take the one by Ashton! I want this one.” He insisted.

  
“Why don’t _you_ take the one by Ashton?” Michael challenged, knowing it would get to the blonde.

  
“Because…because!” Luke insisted, making Michael roll his eyes.

  
“Stop being a baby and go sit by him.” Michael commanded.

  
“If anyone’s a baby here it’s Cal. He’s scared of this movie.” Luke countered, Calum protesting in the background that he wasn’t even a part of their conversation. Ashton looked like he wanted to say something, but he was too hurt by the fact that Luke treated him like a disease.

 

“He may be scared of a petty movie, but we know what you’re scared of too.” Michael said, a warning glint in his eye and voice. Luke played the clueless card and scoffed at the innuendo.

 

“Please. I’m not afraid of anything.” The blonde claimed haughtily. It was a fact he was proud of.

 

“Nothing?” Michael asked rhetorically, gesturing towards a certain curly haired drummer when he wasn’t looking. Luke fought the blush that attempted to appear on his cheeks and forced himself to think of anything else than what Michael was insinuating.

  
“Fine. Take your seat.” Luke said through gritted teeth, moving to sit next to Ashton as Michael victoriously took the edge seat. Ashton offered some popcorn to Luke, but the blonde insisted he wasn’t hungry.

  
“Luke, you haven’t eaten anything all day. At least have some popcorn.” Ashton whispered throughout the trailers. 

  
“I don’t like popcorn.” Luke answered quickly. Ashton wasn’t an idiot. He noticed Luke’s hesitance toward him since they first met and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out the cause of it. Well, he had a hunch, but it was more of wishful thinking if anything.

  
“Yes you do. Just the other day you were telling Calum and Mikey how excited you were to go to the movies because you’d get to eat popcorn after so long.” Ashton pointed out, sounding a bit irritated, making Luke feel guilty. The blonde gave in, reaching for a few kernels, but Ashton pulled them out of his reach, making Luke give him a ‘what up’ expression.

  
“Why are you so weird around me?” Ashton prodded. Luke paled a bit and then luckily was saved by the movie starting. Ashton sighed as he eased into his seat, deciding he’d get the answer out of Luke one way or another.

 

-

 

“Calum, you’re literally shaking.” Luke noted, sipping from his Sprite annoyingly sloppily.

  
“Pft, a-am not. Wasn’t even that scary.” Calum stuttered unconvincingly. Michael finally decided to take pity on the poor guy and grabbed his shoulder.

  
“C’mon Cal. Let’s get you some soup and hot cocoa. I’ll spend the night considering you’ll just text us all night anyways.” The blue haired boy said with a sigh.

  
“Wait!” Luke stopped them, widening his eyes at the prospect of being alone with Ashton. “We’ll come with you. I got pretty scared too.” He lied, thanking himself for the perfect excuse. Ashton wasn’t convinced however.

  
“You yawned at one point of the movie, told Calum that this was the cheesiest thing you ever saw, and snapchatted someone.” The curly haired boy pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

  
“Yeah man. We’ll be fine on our own. Ash will give you a ride home.” Michael assured. Seeming to sense Luke’s uncomfortable stature, he winked and mouthed ‘scared’ before walking to his car with Calum in tow.

  
“Guess it’s just us.” Ashton hummed thoughtlessly. Luke gulped, doing his best to appear composed.

  
“Right. You don’t have to give me a ride if you don’t want to.” Luke said weakly, smiling the biggest he could without coming off as fake.

  
“It’s not a problem. Is it okay with you though?” Ashton asked, his tone wavering on the edge of accusing. Luke took a breath and told himself he could get through this. He could perform in front of thousands of people, watch the ‘scariest’ of movies, he could run wild without a care in the world. He could handle some one on one time with his friend/band member.

  
“No problem. But I get to pick the music.” Luke announced, following Ashton to his car who chuckled and said he could put anything but Fetty Wap on.

 

“So what is your problem with me?” Ashton asked at a red light, catching Luke off guard. The younger boy had hoped that he would’ve forgotten about that question back at the cinema.

  
“I don’t have a problem with you man.” Luke played off well, even letting out an easy laugh.

  
“Really?” Ashton asked, not impressed with the lie.

  
“Really.” Luke insisted, crossing his arms and huffing.

  
“So then you wouldn’t mind if we took a detour to grab a bite to eat before I get you home then?” Ashton tested, hitting the gas as the light turned green. Luke’s stomach did an odd flip flop thing at those words. Going with Ashton to get some food. Just the two of them. Alone. Together.

  
“Wouldn’t mind at all.” Luke agreed, but then quickly used his brain to come up with another brilliant excuse. “Except that I seemed to have forgotten my wallet at home.” He piped in, thanking his lucky stars that Michael paid for his movie ticket and soda. This way it didn’t seem suspicious. 

  
“Hey no worries man. I’ll pay.” Ashton offered in a tone that meant Luke didn’t really have a say in the matter.

  
“How kind of you.” Luke said, screaming internally.

  
“My pleasure Lukey.” Ashton said in a sugary sweet tone as he pulled into a KFC.

  
The pair entered the restaurant and Luke wanted to punch the guy when Ashton opened the door for him and pulled a chair aside for him when they went to sit.

  
“I’ll order.” Ashton spoke, leaving Luke alone for long enough to overthink everything.

  
‘This is insane. I can’t hang out with Ashton alone. I’ll start to _feel_ things. And then I’ll want to act on those things I feel. And then Ashton will probably hate me forever and I’ll be too mortified to do anything else in life ever again.’ He thought to himself, smiling nervously when Ashton came back with buckets of chicken and whatever else he ordered.

  
“Whatcha thinkin about?” The elder of the two asked, handing Luke a plate and napkin. And this time, Luke couldn’t stop the vermillion from entering his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. This felt too much like a date.

 

“Just about how we have a show tomorrow and this is where the relaxation stops.” Luke answered easily enough. ‘And you’re like illegally hot in those skinny jeans and fedora and can you please stop?’ he added internally.

  
“Well it’s our last show until the next tour, so there’s that.” Ashton pointed out, motioning for Luke to wipe something off of his cheek. Luke tried, but apparently he got the wrong cheek because Ashton giggled and motioned to the other one. When he still couldn’t get it, Ashton sighed and grabbed his own napkin to get it himself, but Luke backed up so quickly, he fell out of his chair and on the floor.

  
“Ow.” He whined softly, rubbing his forehead.

  
“Oh god! Luke! Are you okay?” Ashton asked, moving to give him a hand up, but frowned when Luke rejected it and got up on his own.

  
“Okay that’s it. I can’t take this anymore. What the hell Luke?” Ashton asked, glaring. Luke bit his lip and shut his eyes.

  
“I’m sick and I didn’t want you to get-

  
“Cut the bullshit Hemmings.” Ashton snapped sharply, effectively shutting Luke up. Ashton then softened up slightly and let Luke have a moment to collect himself before deciding to cut to chase.

  
“Why are you so afraid of feeling something more than friendship?” He asked, making Luke pale up so fast, Ashton would’ve thought it was a magic trick were it not for his better judgement.

  
“I’m not!” Luke insisted, not knowing where Ashton even got that idea.

  
“Oh please. You always avoid _only_ me. You never want to be alone together and you blush up all the time. You clearly like me and I like you so why can’t we date and be a couple and shit?” Ashton demanded to know, glaring again. Luke blushed despite himself. Ashton hoped to god he wasn't misinterpreting the situation and Luke really was blushing in embarrassment at being caught. 

  
“I-I don’t-y-you. You like me?” He asked stupidly.

  
“Yes. And you like me. We’ve established that.” Ashton said dryly.

  
“I don’t. I’ve never been in a relationship Ash. I don’t do relationships.” Luke said with closed eyes.

  
“Because you’re afraid of falling in love.” Ashton concluded, causing a wave of denial to go through Luke.

  
“I’m not _afraid_ of falling in love. I’d just rather not.” Luke defended himself pathetically.

  
“I don’t get you Luke. You’re not afraid of scary movies. You’re not afraid of all the attention. How come you’re so afraid of falling in love?” Ashton asked, voice going softer with each sentence. Luke clenched his fists and let a lone tear fall down his face before meeting gazes with Ashton.

  
“What if you break my heart and leave me all alone to pick up the pieces?” Luke asked, voice cracking and heart stinging painfully at the mere thought of Ashton doing so.

  
“I would never do that to you.” Ashton whispered, grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him into a loving embrace.

  
“You don’t know that.” Luke protested in a softer whisper, sniffling a bit.

  
“You have to trust that I won’t just like I trust you won’t.” Ashton said, and with that, Luke looked up at the boy he’d so deeply fallen for and finally said the words he’d been so afraid to say for so long.

  
“I l-love you Ash.”

  
“I love you too Luke. I’m glad you finally admitted it.” Ashton said, connecting their lips softly. They both smiled small at first, and the smile grew wider and wider until the kiss ended because their smiling overtook it. 

  
“Ash, I’m still afraid.” Luke admitted, smile faltering, but eyes still glimmering with affection.

  
“That’s okay. We’ll take it slow?” Ashton offered, reaching for Luke’s hand and entwining their fingers together carefully. Luke glanced at their interlocked hands and his breath hitched as he looked right into Ashton’s hazel-green eyes. And without saying anything, Ashton knew Luke was shouting out a million thank yous to him.

 

“We’ll take it slow.” The blonde said out loud, smiling again and ignoring every fear clouding his mind for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried again at romance because I need to get good at it at some point. Hope you guys thought it was decent.


End file.
